12
by Whythis
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Phineas decides to tell Isabella a little story... What could it be about? Will Isabella get her magical New Year's Kiss?


***Okay so I wrote this last year, it just worked. Ya know? Midnight is at 12, it was 2012… And other reasons which will make sense in the story. So in the story they are like 15. Which means they met when they were 3, remember that. *Hint Hint****

_**12**_

It's New Year's Eve, and like every year the Flynn-Fletcher Family has a New Year's Party, inviting everyone from the neighborhood. The party is booming, all their friends chatting and dancing. The party is like any other party. There's people all wearing hats and other clothing that says 2012 on it. Everyone is enjoying the last 2011, hoping 2012 will be even better.

"So," Phineas says to Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb, hanging by the food. "What do you guys plan to do at midnight?"

"Well I'm goin' to see how long I can blow this horn." Buford says, holding up his horn.

"I'm going to make observations" Baljeet says, holding up his notebook. "Ferb's going to time." Ferb hold up the timer. "And then I will then write down the results."

"When did you guys plan this out?" Phineas asks.

"Last new year." Baljeet says.

"When you were with Isabella…" Buford starts making kissing sounds.

"We weren't kissing, we were just talking." Phineas says, blushing slightly.

Buford crosses his arm and grins mischievously. "But you're goin' to this year, right?"

"Um... I... well..." Phineas stutters trying to think of an excuse.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Baljeet asks.

"12 years."

"And she hasn't given up on him yet?" Buford mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Phineas says turning to look at Buford.

"Nothing" Buford mutters, quickly.

"Well yeah, we've known each other for 12 years and what if that one kiss messes it up! What if I make a complete fool of myself when or **if **I kiss her? What if she doesn't like me? Or... or... or..."

"PHINEAS!" Baljeet interrupts him.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Phineas exclaims, throwing his hands up.

"You won't." Baljeet says, putting his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"How do you know?"

"13 minutes until Midnight!" Laurence calls within the party.

"Well if you're going to make a move you better do it now." Buford says.

"I can't!" Phineas says and flops into a chair.

Ferb puts his hand on Phineas shoulder. "Bro, you know Isabella better than anyone. You know she wouldn't try to hurt you, and you wouldn't hurt her or your guys' friendship."

"You're right, Ferb." Phineas says. "I'm going to go talk to her." He stands there for a few seconds, frozen with a little fear. Ferb does a shooing motion. "Oh right." Phineas runs off to find Isabella.

Phineas looks around frantically, searching high and low for Isabella. He runs straight in to someone.

"Oops, sorry" He says to the person he ran into.

_"Phineas?"_

_"Isabella? _I was just looking for you."

"You were looking for me?"

"I, uh... um, wanted to, uh, talk to, um, you."

"About what?"

"Let's go outside."

"Okay?"

The pair walks outside as Ferb, Baljeet and Buford watch them go. "Do you think they are going to kiss?" Baljeet asks.

"Duh," Buford says rolling his eyes, as Ferb nods.

Phineas and Isabella make their way outside and sit down under the famous tree in the backyard.

"12 minutes until Midnight." Laurence says, within the house.

"Honey, you don't have to say every minute until Midnight." Linda tells him.

"Oh okay"

"So what do you want to talk to me about, Phineas?" Isabella says, turning to face Phineas.

Phineas laughs, nervously. Isabella looks at him curiously. "It's a funny story." He says. "It all started 12 days ago..."

_12 days ago..._

_Phineas and Ferb just finished a day's project and currently Phineas is working on plans for another one at his desk in his room. Ferb opens the door; Phineas turns to look at him. "Hey Bro!" _

_Ferb waves to him and then gestures to the blueprints. _

_"Oh," Phineas says. "It's a blueprint to help Isabella get her Whittling Patch." _

_Ferb gives him a look. For the past two days they've been helping get Isabella patches. It's not that Ferb doesn't like Isabella or helping the Fireside girls get patches. It's just that Phineas hasn't even thought of his own idea in two days. Ferb looks at all the pictures on Phineas' desk. There are some of him and Phineas, Phineas and Candace, Perry and Phineas, the family and of Phineas and their friends. Ferb looks at a picture on his nightstand, the __**only**__ one on his nightstand. Ferb picks it up and puts it on the desk right in front of Phineas' blueprints. _

_Phineas looks at the picture, it's of Phineas and Isabella with their arms around each other. The picture was taken after their trip around the world. Phineas looks at Ferb, confused. "Yeah?" _

_Ferb points to all the pictures on his desk. He then points at the picture of Phineas and Isabella, then once again points to the nightstand. "I like the picture." Phineas says. "Is it bad that I want it on my nightstand?" _

"Wait." Isabella interrupts. Phineas looks at her. "When did we get our picture taken together when we went around the world?"

"Remember?" Phineas asks, and Isabella shakes her head. "We just finished singing Summer Belongs To You and my mom came out after the stage disappeared. She saw us talking and made us take a picture."

"Oh... now I remember."

"Good, now back to my story..."

"_Is it bad that I want it on my nightstand?" Phineas asks again. Ferb nods. _

_"How?" Ferb again gestures to the pictures on the desk._

_"Oh I get it." Ferb eyes widen, this couldn't be that easy. This oblivious boy all of the sudden getting it. _

_"You're jealous that I have a picture of me and Isabella then of you and me." _

_Ferb sighs and shakes his head._

Isabella gives him a look. "What?" Phineas asks.

"Ugh... wow... nothing. Continue."

"Okay? So..."

_"No?" Ferb points to Phineas in the picture then points to Isabella in the picture. Ferb puts a heart around the picture. "Yeah Isabella and I like each other, as friends." _

_This time Ferb gives him a look. "Yes really, we've known each other for what... I don't know, 12 years. I think I would know if there is something more." Phineas' eyes widen. "Wait!" He jumps from his chair. "Could there?" He stands there thinking for 12 minutes._

_"Wow." Phineas says. Ferb looks up, excited; from the book he started reading when Phineas started thinking. "There really isn't something more." Ferb slams his head on his pillow. Phineas looks at his brother, confused. _

_"What?" He asks. Ferb opens his mouth to speak when-_

_"Phineas! Ferb! Time for dinner!" _

"...and we had fried chicken. It was really good, moist, but tender."

Isabella shakes her head, laughing slightly. "What does this have to with your story?"

"Well… nothing."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I thought it was important."

Isabella shakes her head, now laughing. "No, it's not"

"Okay, fine, it's not. I'll just continue my story..."

_After dinner Phineas and Ferb go upstairs to their room. Phineas sits down at his desk and continues working on the blueprints. Ferb shuts the door and crosses his arms._

_"Isabella likes you." _

_Phineas turns around suddenly. "What?" _

_"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro likes you, Phineas Flynn"_

_Phineas laughs, turns back around and continues working. "That's funny, bro." _

_Phineas waits for his brother to start talking saying he's kidding or starts laughing making fun of his face he made. Ferb never does. Phineas turns around seeing brothers arms crossed with the most serious face._

_"You're... you're… serious?" _

_Ferb slowly nods._

_"Oh... um... wow..." Phineas get up from the desk and slowly walks to his bed. He puts his head in his hands. After a few minutes he looks up._

_"How… how… long?" Ferb grabs a piece of paper and writes something down. He then holds it up it reads: __12 years._

_Phineas jumps up from his bed."__**12 years!?**__ So ever since we met!? __**12 years!? **__How could of not noticed!? I'm an __**idiot**__! No. An idiot times __**12**__! __**12 years**__!? My gosh! _**12 **freakin**' **_**years**__!" _

_Ferb puts up his hands to stop him. "Phineas all you have to worry about is how __**you **__feel about her."_

_Phineas stops and sits back down on his bed._

"...and then I realized I-"

_Ding goes the first bell of the New Year. _**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **

Phineas gets up and starts walking inside.

_Dong goes the second bell._

"So you're just going to leave me hanging like that?" Isabella exclaims angrily_._

_Ding goes the third bell._

Phineas turns around. "What do you mean?"

_Dong goes the fourth bell._

"What I mean is, I've waited 12 years to hear what you think of me and you do this." She gestures to him leaving.

_Ding goes the fifth bell._

"I didn't do anything; we should be inside with everyone else."

_Dong goes the sixth bell._

"I think you're just scared."

_Ding goes the seventh bell. _

"Me? Scared? Of what?"

_Dong goes the eighth bell._

"You're feelings."

_Ding goes the ninth bell._

"My feelings?"

_Dong goes the tenth bell._

"Yeah, you can't admit your feelings out loud."

_Ding goes the eleventh bell._

"You want me to admit my feelings. Fine. I will."

_Dong goes the twelfth bell._

Phineas grabs Isabella, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her.

They kissed for 12 seconds.

12 days later they go on their first date. It lasted for 12 hours.

After they graduated from the 12th grade, 12 months, 12 weeks and 12 days later Phineas proposes at 12:12 in the afternoon.

After 12 long seconds for Phineas, Isabella said yes, 12 times.

They got married June 12, which was also the day they met.

Did they live happily ever after? 12 million times yes.

***Please Read***

**Okay, I am terrible at speeches. (I feel like I'm at an award show.) But I would like to thank you readers, seriously, thank you. You have no idea how much I love writing these stories and talking to you guys! I enjoy every single last review. I haven't been on Fan fiction for even a year yet! (April 21, judging from the time I posted ****Trice****) I have over 400 reviews for ****Trice! ****It's just amazing being on here. This is definitely my favorite part of Fan Fiction! I can't wait to continue some stories and create others! And all the Phineas and Ferb fans… (Well obviously if you are reading this!) Let's get ready for the fourth season of Phineas and Ferb! I can't wait to see all the episodes that will come out! So excited for the Phinabella song! The Marvel Cross-Over! Seems like a great coming year. I know I haven't been a fan for the whole time… but… I still love the show. (You can stop reading if you don't want to hear the story about how I became a fan…)**

**Story time!**

**It was three years ago, a little after Summer Belongs To You came out. I have not seen it, it looked interesting. And of course since I am Disney fan, I wanted to see. But the time I saw it was on, I couldn't finish it. So I started it and then recorded. So the next day I start to watch the rest of it. Now, I'm big on romance, so cute couples ALWAYS make me love a show. And we all know, what happened in that episode, Paris and all. Well so I'm watching it and then as soon as they get to the island, the recording stopped. And I'm like, what! No! So I have to find out when it's on again. So as it is about to come on again, Summer Belongs To You song comes on Disney Channel. I scream and cover my eyes; I have not seen that part yet. So I finish the episode finally and then BOOM! I'm hooked, been a fan ever since. But two years ago, my friend tells me about Fan Fiction. So I check it out, Phineas and Ferb stories, of course. I was a newbie, so I didn't know what not to look at… So I did read things I did not really want to… Not saying they weren't good, just some weird things… But so in April this year I got an account because I just had all these ideas and figured some people like to read it! And so here I am… So… Review or PM me if you want to tell about your Phineas and Ferb 'becoming fan-ing'**

**Happy New Year's!**

**See you guys next year! **

**~Whythis *******


End file.
